1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to electronic control devices and, in particular, to electronic control devices for regulating supply power to electrical apparatus. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiments hereinafter described in accordance with the best mode of practice, this invention relates to a standby loss prevention module and transformer system that may be employed in conjunction with a wide variety of electrical apparatus including industrial motors, large-volume air compressors, tanning equipment used in tanning salons, and other electrical apparatus requiring a transformer action in electrical power as provided by the mains or grid connection.
2. General Discussions and Related Art
As the demand for electrical power grows along with economic growth and population increases, there is a need for providing energy savings devices and methods in the employment of electrical-power consuming devices so that the existing grid is not over-loaded. Such a need exists currently because the time for building and bringing on-line additional power plants is long-term compared to the short run seasonal spikes in demand for electrical power, and the current general trend of a steady increase in industrial and consumer demand for electrical power.
Recent events in different geographical regions of the United States have witnessed both sky-rocketing electrical power energy cost increases and massive black-outs due to the age of the grid and over demand by consumers for electrical power. Undesirable and disruptive brown-outs and rolling black-outs have also become more common and necessary in recent times due the ever increasing demands for electrical power.
The increased demand for electrical power simply cannot be met by building new power plants because the lag time associated with bringing new power plants on-line or up-grading existing power plants is relatively long compared to the fluctuating but steadily increasing demands for electrical power. Thus there is a current need for providing lost cost electrical control devices for conserving the use of electrical power.
More specifically, there is a great number of equipment and devices designed to work with 220 vac or 240 vac. U.S. power generators provide either 208 vac or 240 vac. Therefore a booster transformer is required to increase (boost) voltage or a decrease (buck) voltage to supply correct power to a piece of equipment.
There are 500,000 tanning beds, a few million industrial air compressors, and millions of other industrial devices such as flow-solder machines, conveyor belts, motors, and other industrial electrical devices that employ transformers to boost power supply. The problem with these transformers is that they are wired in the ON state at all times. They thus draw electricity 24 hours a day even though the devices are only needed a few hours each day. A great amount of energy is wasted during those idle hours.
The present invention is designed to solve this problem. The device of the present invention enables the transformer when the load device is ON and disconnects it when load device goes OFF.